


Fate

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone ships them, Fluff, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: While Ed knew it was his birthday, he had much more important plans in mind.





	1. The Ring

Ed prided himself in being just as good with decisions as he was with plans. It was one of the many skills that got him far in college, and ultimately the job he did enjoy for a long time.

There were times though, where he wouldn’t exactly call himself proud of his abilities. He wasn’t so quick when it came to deciding what his heart felt for Oswald. It led him to be consumed by a lot more than just confusion, which ultimately had them both at odds.

Ed thought he wanted him dead, but that day he shot Oswald...he realized how blindly consumed by anger he had truly been. It had felt like one half of him was ripped apart, almost just as bad as when Kristen died.

All the mistakes and all the pain, it was put aside months ago when they reunited on a common goal. Ed had felt the jealousy, that bitter jealousy Oswald probably felt towards Isabella when he saw Oswald’s old book keeper and him getting too close.

**_“He’s just going to take him away from us Eddie, do something about it.”_ **

 

**_“Pull the trigger! Take what you’ve always wanted.”_ **

 

For the first time in a while, he and his reflection agreed on a common goal.

Oswald shot the dummy and Ed shot the book keeper. It was the day they had truly accepted each other for the imperfections they would always have. That day blossomed into something deeper than friendship, a relationship that had long been delayed by foolish blindness between the both of them.

Ed liked it better when they weren’t enemies.

Some might say buying a ring only a few months into the relationship was too fast. Ed never really saw much appeal to marriage, especially after how bad his mother and fathers went. He would have mainly been fine with living life solely devoted to Oswald, a metaphor for marriage. Yet here he was standing in a ring store, mainly for Oswald. Ed knew he would want a wedding or at least a ring. Ed was happy to oblige, because Oswald did truly make him feel something different.

With Kristen, it was sort of the same.

Isabella? Not as much as he thought he did.

Oswald now...he made him feel whole. There was an unseen force that kept drawing them together in times of turmoil, fate. Oswald made his stomach feel light, his face hot, and much more affectionate than he’d ever imagine himself being.

Ed checked his watch for the fourth time, seeing thirty minutes had passed with no decision. There were so many choices, so many outcomes of Oswald liking it or even accepting his offer, it all was giving him a headache.

     “Hey Riddle Guy, nice haircut.”

In the middle of his ring observations, he turned to see The Cat Girl strolling into the store with a smirk on her face. His hand went up to his now shorter hair, cut by Oswald. The haircut was much needed and because Ed could barely stomach the idea of someone else putting a blade to his head, he entrusted Oswald to it. After so much uncertainty, there were very pleasant results.  

      “Cat. Why are you here?”

She gave him a small shrug, that sneaky smile still on her face. She glanced over to the salesperson who was barely focusing on them before giving Ed a more innocent smile, “I’m just looking for something nice, can’t a lady treat herself?”       

She was probably going to steal something and have fun with it.

“Did you follow me?”

“I was in the area, you looked like you were on a mission.”

She took a few steps closer and glance at where he was looking, “So why are you here anyways?”

“Business.”

**_“If you’re trying to be subtle, it’s not working.”_ **

That same sneaky smile was back on her face, and the snarky comments from his other half standing at the corner of the shop weren’t helping him focus.

“Are you going to propose to Penguin?”

Ed felt the heat go to his face as he saw the sudden grin come to her face. Oswald surely would tell what was left of the town of their engagement, if he did accept it. Ed wasn’t the biggest fan of parties either but he’d have to accept it the best he could.

He would be forever in awe, of all that wild confidence.

“What makes you think that? I could just be here….looking.”

“Really? You don’t seem like much of a guy that likes jewelry too much, you’re all about the flashy outfits. You’re acting all cute and flustered, plus you are looking at purple and black rings. Kind of a big give away.”

Cute and flustered.

**_“Ha! I think that’s just a nice way of her saying you’re acting weird.”_ **

He shot a glare at his reflection before deeply sighing, “Fine. Yes. I am...proposing. I have about thirty more minutes to go get some form of food and this ring before Oswald starts to worry. You know how he is when that happens.”

She sat up on the counter nodding, “Especially when it comes to you being his boyfriend and all now. Wait though, isn’t it your birthday?”

It was his birthday...wasn’t it?

After plenty of bad birthdays as a child, he had grown to forget about it. He also wasn’t really a fan of the too corny jokes that came out of having a birthday on April Fools, so he had been perfectly fine with always treating it like any other day every year. Usually things never slipped past his memory, but he had been so invested in this, he forgot that Oswald had remembered the day this morning also.

**_“What’s the plan? Propose and guilt him into saying yes? It’s your birthday, he’d feel bad.”_ **

Oswald had every right to say no.

“Oh. I guess it is.”

“Are you and Ozzie doing anything?”

“No. I specifically told Mr. Penguin-Oswald, I didn’t want to do anything.”

Ed bit his tongue at the ridiculous thing that came out of his mouth. Addressing his boyfriend still so formally? He had sworn he had gotten himself to stop saying that, but there must have been a part of his brain that still didn’t want to stop.

Oswald thankfully respected the no parties criteria, but he still probably made dinner reservations even if Ed told him it wasn’t necessary. Ed could deal with a nice dinner with hopefully just the two of them, it may as well lead into the perfect situation for the ring.

Ed was wondering how much longer the seller would let her sit there on the counter, making the glass all dirty.

“Penguin’s going to probably have something for you when you get back. I bet he has a whole bunch of puzzles or something, you like that kind of stuff.”

“It would be a pleasant act of kindness as always from him, but I’d prefer to just treat today like every other day.”

“Well still, Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

It felt weird to address it.

The Cat glanced back down at the case she was sitting on, “Now the crown jewel...I can help you pick one out. Penguin’s going to flip out if you’re in here for another hour.”

Ed would have said he could have done it himself, he could do things himself, but this had him lost. It only took her a few minutes before she pointed to a spot on the glass.

“How about that one? Now I’m not the one to know about marriage, but I know that one screams Penguin. Don’t you think Brainiac?”

Ed ignored the nickname, glancing down to where she was pointing. It was an extravagant black ring with three brightly shining amethyst stones. Ed wasn’t sure how he didn’t see it before, but it instantly was the answer he needed.

**_“The Cat Girl makes better decisions than you, I could have probably done it too if you let me take over. You can’t function on your own.”_ **

Someone would be dead if he took over.

Ed gave her a smile, “You’re right, it is perfect. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

“Sometimes overthinking stuff makes you blind to what’s in front of you.”

**_“Edward Nygma! The idiot that can’t see anything right in front of him!”_ **

She couldn’t see him, but she still did see Ed glare at the corner of the store. She took notice and immediately went on, “But I mean..you’re smart, too smart. You’re busy being all cute with Penguin, maybe you just needed a friend to help you pick out the ring. Friends do that.”

Were they friends?

Ed gave her a small smile, not giving much of a reply as he pointed out what ring he wanted to buy. As he handed over the cash the cat girl looked mischievous once more, “You need that much money for food?”

“I may have snuck a little more out than I said I would.”

Soon enough, the ring sat on the counter in a black box. Ed stuffed it into his suit pocket and gave the seller a polite thank you, before walking out with the girl. They both stopped at the front of the store and he looked at her confused, “I thought you were going to get something?”

She gave him a shrug, “Changed my mind.”

As she was about to wordlessly head off in the other direction she turned around to meet his gaze, “I already saw you guys as being married. Not because it’s your birthday or anything, but he’ll say yes Ed...I mean why wouldn’t he?”

Ed felt his neck getting hot, “I hope so...Selina.”

“I’ll see you around Riddle Guy...and probably here about a wedding coming up if the city doesn’t blow up first.”

“See you around Cat Girl.”

Without much more of a goodbye, they both went their separate ways. He had no idea where she was off to and could care less. At the moment he had a mission in mind that didn’t involve his birthday. Bring home the food he said he would, something, and then by nightfall after whatever Oswald had planned...ask the question.

It was bound to be easy, right?


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is back home to Oswald, who does have a gift for him and dinner plans are officially set for the night. Ed still is desperately trying to think of the perfect way to enact his plan of proposing by nightfall.

Ed ended up coming home with a box of chocolates, an expensive box of dark chocolate. It wasn’t exactly the first choice of food for anyone, but it was the first thing that caught his eyes. Oswald did like dark chocolate, and because he needed something to cover for the ring payment, the box of chocolate worked. The ring in the box felt like a rock in his suit jacket pocket as he took a step into the place he called home. 

“Boss please listen-”

“Do not make me say it again, increase the security on the borders or I’ll go over there myself and deal with the issue!” 

Oswald was in the middle of another argument with some men that worked for him. Ed didn’t know their names, but they were more than likely used to all the screaming now. The argument was about the security of the territories, one of many things particularly stressing Oswald out more lately with all the rival gangs acting up. If Ed didn’t have a plan he needed to put into play, he would have gone back to finishing up the last bit of the submarine parts. It all was coming together quite nicely, better than he expected to do. Right now though, his mind could barely keep track on basic thoughts about what he was going to say next. 

Oswald was sitting at his desk, angrily drinking alcohol from a glass. Ed wondered if he was about to stab one of the men soon, or even shoot somebody. As soon as those electric blue eyes met his though, Oswald’s entire demeanor changed. He immediately stood up, the slam of his hands on the desk echoing through the entire room. 

He hissed at the two men already looking afraid to face The King himself, “Tighten up the borders or I’ll find someone that can.” 

“Boss-”

“You heard me! Now get out; I have better things to deal with.” 

The two men immediately left, and Oswald limped over to Ed, who couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. 

“I’m the better thing you have to deal with?” 

That flashy grin came to Oswald’s face, “Oh, of course, you are my dear.” 

The box of chocolates must have fallen but Ed could care less as his hands encircled the man he loved, feeling Oswald’s hand already going up to his hair. The big smile didn’t fall from Oswald’s lips as he pulled Ed down for a kiss. 

Ed could taste the alcohol and something else sweet on Oswald’s lips.It was typical yet at the same time always just a different feeling. 

When he kissed Oswald, he was okay with completely losing himself and feeling like he could barely breathe. He enjoyed only being aware of the feeling of their lips touching, the hot feeling in his body, and the fluttering sensation in his stomach. His thoughts that were once made purposely so organized were gone entirely, obsolete, as he completely absorbed himself into the moment. 

Marriage with Oswald, it would be perfect. 

Every bit of anger seemed to drain from Oswald’s face as he pulled away with a content smile, the pair still entangled in each others embrace. Ed had the advantage of having longer arms to as Oswald had called it, ‘trap’ him in a hug. Oswald on the other hand, the man who pushed affection away from everyone on a daily basis from mostly everyone who stepped past his personal bubble, was very open with him. 

 

“You’re the only tall person I’ll ever accept affection from.” 

“You’re the only short person I’ll ever give affection to.”  

They both were laughing in a matter of minutes, still in each other's embrace. Ed enjoyed that and seeing how beautiful Oswald was when he laughed. When they both had calmed down, Oswald looked up at him curiously, “I hope your birthday has been good so far?”

**_“It would be even better with him in bed. I would have in bed right now. I’d do it right here on the floor. Can you imagine it, Ed?  The King of Gotham, begging for us-.”_ **

Ed tightly closed his eyes, desperate to not give into imaging that situation. Of course, he liked taking things to the bedroom, but he preferred when he was himself. The last time he was weak, he killed her. The last time he was weak, he almost killed Oswald. He couldn’t do it again...not again. 

“Ed?”

Right. The birthday, his birthday. The last time had a good birthday, he couldn’t exactly remember that one. Most of the time each birthday every year had been the same, his mother wishing he had never been born or his father punishing him. Sometimes it could be both. 

Ed had explained it once to him, and since then Oswald seemed much more invested in his birthday than he was. Parties made Ed feel claustrophobic, and thankfully Oswald had taken to focusing on more simple things like overwhelming acts of kindness. He had brought Ed breakfast this morning which was already too overwhelming and would have been enough to make the day great. 

Ed gave him a nod and a smile, “I’m fine, just thinking about too much. I don’t really celebrate my birthday too much, I think it’s the same as any other day. You’ve made it better though so it has been...good. Even better though when I’m right here with you.” 

**_“He likes me more, and you know it. We’re better when we’re me, stronger. Maybe Dad was right when he said you were a coward.”_ **

With Oswald, things had gotten so much clearer. While his reflection was an image of what he would want to be, the better him, Ed found comfort in his imperfect self. Oswald loved him, the real him, he knew that. There was something about that statement that made him uncomfortable and suddenly doubtful of his own thoughts. 

Ed desperately focused on Oswald and the words he said, “I know you’re not a party person, so no surprises there. We are still going out to dinner tonight though, to celebrate a special day like this. Before you ask,  I cancelled all the business I have to take care of for the night and the submarine can wait one more day. It’ll just us at the restaurant that still somehow manages to stand in this chaos. The security can wait outside and well we won’t be getting bothered by Jim Gordon if we don’t get into too much trouble.” 

At one point does he ask him to marry him? At the restaurant where they were going for his birthday? 

**_“Aren’t you in a pickle?”_ **

“Sounds lovely.” 

Ed really did like to see Oswald happy, “Anything for you my love, you deserve the best. Now can I ask about why you have chocolate instead of a more practical food item? Not that I’m against eating sweet things of course.” 

  
  
  


Ed didn’t really think he deserved this much. He didn’t deserve to have Oswald, after everything that had happened between them. Oswald could have left him dead but he was the one that always loved Ed through the heartache, through all of Ed’s blindness. Oswald didn’t have to be kind to him,  _ but he was,  _ he didn’t have to be so gentle...but he was. 

**_“Is Edward Nygma going to keep playing games? Or is he going to actually propose like he said he was?”_ **

Ed could be good at lying when he wanted to, but this time was especially difficult on him in many different ways. He tried his best to keep himself in control as he tried to not ramble, “I actually wasn’t really that hungry and I brought them for you, it’s dark chocolate. Did you know that dark chocolate has a chemical called theobromine? It can provide good health effects and also stimulation. Dark chocolate in general is actually quite healthy for the body when consumed  in appropriate amounts.” 

**_“So much for not rambling, now he’s onto us.”_ **

Oswald didn’t question why he was rambling but he still was smiling, “Interesting facts Ed, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t how this is supposed to work.” 

Ed felt his neck getting hot, and his tie felt too tight, “How what isn’t supposed to work?” 

“Well you should have eaten something first off, we can get into that later. As much as I appreciate your gesture of bringing me these delights, I’m pretty sure I’m the one supposed to be giving you gifts. It is your birthday.” 

Oswald picked up the box of chocolates before walking back over to his desk. Ed watched him as he put the box on the wood before reaching down and picking up a black wrapped cube. It reminded him of the box Oswald brought him in Arkham so long ago, the puzzle one. 

Oswald brought it back to present it to Ed with a small shrug, “Now Ed, you are the smartest man in Gotham so it’s hard to find something difficult for you to deal with. I tried to find something well worthwhile of well, what’s left in the city. I promise to find you something difficult when we leave away from here but for now...I hope this will suffice.” 

Ed unwrapped the paper and knew instantly what the gift was when he saw the colored squares, a Rubix cube. It was one of the first puzzles Ed ever solved and probably had solved hundreds of more times. He always thought anyone could do it if they just followed the simple algorithm, but no one did ever listen to him. Regardless of it being so simplistic it still was one of his favorites as a child, up until the point his father destroyed it in a fit of drunken rage. 

Ed hadn’t cried in a while, but he felt the tears burning in his eyes. He felt a smile spreading across his face as he was desperate not to let the tears fall, “I...thank you. It’s perfect Oswald.” 

Oswald looked mildly surprised that he had such an emotional reaction to a simple puzzle block but did stand confidently, “I knew you’d like it.” 

“Do you want to know how to solve it? I’ve done it hundreds of time now...it’s straightforward.” 

Oswald took a step closer as he started to approach him for another kiss, “Sure dearest, I’d love to hear. Though I don’t know if I can get it like you, you’re the tall genius.” 

“You’re smarter than a lot of other people I’ve met, trust me. That makes you the short spiteful one.” 

Oswald pulled him into another quick kiss, and Ed prayed he couldn’t feel the ring in his jacket. He pulled away with a grin and placed a warm hand on Ed’s cheek, “I’m spiteful, and I’m proud of it.” 

When wasn’t Oswald just so beautiful? 

“Now. We do have a lot of time before the evening...shall we spend some time together? You can bring the chocolate if you don’t feel very stimulating?”

Ed didn’t want food, he wanted Oswald. He watched him start to head for the stairs with a sly smile on his face. Ed would have to put his jacket somewhere, kick it under the bed to hide the box inside. His stomach felt light and his face felt hot, “Is that a challenge?” 

“You can make it whatever you want, but I’m not calling it a challenge Edward. It’s an invitation.” 

Oswald made his full name always sound so unfamiliar, better than he thought it was. Those blue eyes held the mischief as he held his arms out in a mocking taunt, before starting to undo his tie. Ed slowly starting to approach him, the beauty of the man before him as the only thought left in his mind. 

Oswald’s voice was lower, captivating, “You’re a man of many talents dear Ed. Enlighten me with your knowledge on the human body; I think I’ve forgotten it all again.” 

“You want me...not him?” 

Ed couldn’t believe his internalized self-loathing had come out in the middle of a good moment. A brief look of confusion flashed across Oswald’s face before he reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave his hand a light squeeze, “Well I’m fine with both of you, anytime or any occasion. You’re the one I want though, and the one I love more than him.”  

Oswald didn’t mention his name anymore and treated it almost like somebody else was here. 

**_“I wish he’d say my name, get this show on the road.”_ **

“Now?” 

“Hm?”

“You want me to show you anatomy, right now?” 

“Only if you want to Ed.” 

They both exchanged a look for a moment before breaking out into smiles. Together hand in hand, they walked up stairs and to the bedroom without the box of chocolates. Ed did wonder what he was going to do, to keep the surprise under wraps for just a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official proposal is coming soon.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wasn't going to let hesitation stop him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.

The dinner was beautiful. Oswald had arranged for the candlelight dinner at what one of the finest Italian restaurants that still had fine tasting red wine. They talked for what felt like hours about business and their endearment for each other. Ed truly felt like he was losing track of himself and the world around him as he kept looking into those deep blue eyes. Oswald asked him again about how his birthday was going so far, and Ed felt a more confident smile come to his face. 

It had been an hour or so by now, and Ed still felt Oswald’s bare skin against his. This birthday had obviously been...better than the others. While Ed still would hardly consider a party ever in the future, spending time with Oswald was more than enough. He would probably forget about it in the next year, but the best gift he could ever ask for would make sure he remembered. 

Ed would have loved to just go home, live in the moment. There was one more thing though that he had to do.  One more thing that could have been a success or a complete utter failure. Regardless of the outcome, he couldn’t let time or his own hesitation ruin something else ever again. 

They both stood at the docks, cold biting at their faces. There was some faint light from the moon and the car, along with the dim glow of the city. There wasn’t much to say, mainly due to the anxious energy building up from being here in the first place. They had put the past behind them completely, yet this place still seemed to bring up terrible feelings. 

“Have I ever told you how much I truly do love this view?” 

Ed gestured to the water, “It’ll probably be one of the few things I’ll miss about this hell hole of a city.” 

Oswald was silent before he softly spoke up, “Ed...why are we here?”

They swore to never come back. Ed could have found so many other places to do this. They could have gone to the police station or even did it at home. Yet he felt inclined to come here to this wretched place, almost pulled by some unseen force. It did truly seem they always ended up here together and Ed wanted to purge the bad. 

“Oswald.” 

For the first time in a while, the voice in his head was silent. Their eyes met in the darkness and Ed suddenly felt a surge of anxiety spike through his chest. He thought about all the good things just as much as the bad things. The simple of idea of marriage, it seemed rather unrealistic in the past. Yet here he stood, ready to say the question that could suddenly change their relationship completely. 

Ed swallowed the lump in his throat, “I used to be a foolish man before. Someone that was driven by things that he thought were emotions, when they were all just a bunch of lies.” 

Ed felt Oswald’s eyes on him as he continued, “As far as I know anything, I don’t feel a damn thing for anyone. I accepted it as truth until of course...I truly got to know you, Oswald.” 

Ed still remembered all the emotions of the past, the good and the bad, that Oswald had gotten him to feel. It was unlike anything Kristen, Lee, or Isabella made him feel and he hardly did understand it at the time. 

“You’ve made me feel everything, every single damn thing and I’m still sorry it took me so long to accept my true feelings for you.” 

Oswald’s fingers interlaced with his and Ed felt him lean slightly against him, “It’s all in the past, what matters now is the present.” 

  
  


Ed roughly swallowed as he nodded, “I’ve tried to kill you and you’ve tried to kill me more times than I can count. We’ve both truly experienced hell and yet still came out alive. We’ve always been brought back together by an unknown force and truly have accepted each other now. Maybe it’s the same force that drew us here to this familiar place tonight.”

Ed could feel the confusion on Oswald’s face once more as he turned to face him directly. Oswald did the same, and in the dim light, Ed could see Oswald’s anxious gaze waiting to see what he would say next. 

“For the record, I didn’t bring you here to kill you, Oswald.” 

“Well that’s fantastic my love, I was really hoping you weren’t. I would have to take you with me.” 

They both shared a short laugh before Oswald asked again, “Seriously though...what was the point you were getting towards dearest?” 

**_“Do it.”_ **

It was the first time in a long time Ed had agreed with that voice in his head. He felt his face growing hot as he gave Oswald a nod, “I meant it when I said I would do anything for you.”

“Ed..?”

“I didn’t want this to be such short notice, it feels wrong. Impulsive. But I don’t want hesitation or possible permanent death to stop me from doing this.” 

Time felt slow as Ed pulled the box from his suit jacket and found himself dropping to one knee. He fought to keep his grip steady as he opened the box, hearing Oswald’s sharp intake of breath. 

“Oswald Cobblepot, will you marry me?”

Ed braced for impact, a rejection. Ed saw Oswald crying now, but there was a smile on his face as he abruptly nodded. 

“Of course I’ll marry you!”

Ed prided himself a lot for the steady grip he usually had, which made it hard to understand why his hand was shaking so bad. He somehow managed to get the glove off of Oswald’s hand and the ring on his finger. As he stood up, Oswald pulled him roughly by the tie down for a kiss. Ed tasted the salt of tears, the lingering wine from dinner, and just all around perfection. 

As soon as they pulled away for air, they still remained close. Oswald’s hand bearing the new ring came up to cup his cheek and Ed saw the small smile on his face, “I figured something was off...but now I understand why you were so nervous, dearest.” 

“I wanted it to be perfect...beyond perfect. I was worried today wasn’t right, this wasn’t going to be the right place-”

_ “ _ Edward.” 

Ed stopped his anxious vocalizations and did wonder how Oswald’s hand on his face was so warm. 

“It was perfect my love, perfect in every way. I am more than happy but also a little angry.” 

Ed felt his stomach turn, “Angry?” 

“You beat me to proposing first.” 

Oh. 

In the dim light, Ed could see the grin spread across Oswald’s face, “I was going to ask you after dinner as well but I was a little worried about why you were so...off? I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“You could still...you could still do it.” 

Ed’s thoughts were jumbled but the weight on his chest was suddenly lifted. Everything suddenly did feel and complete. Oswald held his hand up in the moonlight looking at the ring with an unwavering smile on his face. It was a perfect fit in almost every way, sizing, and style. Oswald stopped to look around the place one more time before glancing at Ed, “Let’s get home then shall we? I’m anxious to shower you with endearing words and show you the extravagant ring.” 

Oswald held out his hand and Ed took it, walking with a smile on his face back to the car. Oswald showed the driver the ring on his finger as they headed off, commenting about how Ed had given him such a great ring. Ed liked seeing him so happy and knew everybody left in town would soon know about their engagement. 

Oswald glanced back at him with that same bright smile on his face, “Partners in both crime and life, I like the sound of that.” 

“Agreed.” 

“I must say I’ll miss the docks a little more now after this new great memory was made there.” 

Ed didn’t really care much for this town falling apart, but the docks had more of sentimental meaning now a little more than before.

“Me too Oswald, me too.” 

Their fingers tangled with each other and Oswald had said one more time, “Happy Birthday again Ed.” 

“Thank you...Oswald.” 

“Oh, and dearest?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

Ed hadn’t truly felt what love was, real love was until he met Oswald. He felt a true smile come to his face and his chest felt warm with a good type of feeling. He pushed his glasses up before meeting his lover’s eyes in the dark car, “I love you too Oswald.” 

The submarine could work, or it couldn’t. What mattered now was right here in front of Ed and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They both leaned in to kiss each other, hands still locked together. 

 


End file.
